rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 88.4 Court Stuff
(9:42:36 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:48:08 PM) canti128 Mibbit@dm-32682.tampfl.dsl-w.verizon.net entered the room. (9:48:16 PM) canti128 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (9:49:08 PM) Niet: So? (9:49:54 PM) ***Niet brings Emerald into a large courtroom. Since it's for lessons, Niet's in teacher guise, and she'd demand Emerald be in student form. She hands Emerald a gavel and motions to the scantily clad bailif to start the trials. (9:51:45 PM) ***Priceless takes judge's seat, of course (9:52:00 PM) ***Priceless looks over any court papers that might be there as well (10:03:33 PM) canti128 Mibbit@dm-32682.tampfl.dsl-w.verizon.net entered the room. (10:04:06 PM) canti128 left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (10:05:36 PM) Lian: first one up is a scam artist who claims that he's a priest of the Ebon Dragon and his actions are worship (10:08:09 PM) ***Priceless looks up what specific crimes he has committed, and who the victims were. (10:09:47 PM) Lian: getting people to invest in businesses that didn't exist. (10:09:51 PM) Niet: (Priests aren't allowed to claim money for doing priestly work in the city for starters.) (10:10:01 PM) Niet: (So, even if it was legitimate worship, it's still illegal.) (10:11:41 PM) ***Priceless thinks for a moment, before speaking, "You are aware that claiming money for doing the work of a priest is illegal, are you not?" she asked (10:14:49 PM) Lian: "It is the will of the Ebon Dragon to break the laws" (10:17:09 PM) Niet: "It's the will of the Ebon Dragon that everyone should suffer." (10:17:13 PM) Niet: "Do you want to suffer?" (10:17:23 PM) Priceless: (factual determination analysis on his statement) (10:18:18 PM) Niet: (That's pretty objectively what the ED wants. He said nothing about why he did it.) (10:18:51 PM) Priceless: (nevermind then) (10:19:35 PM) Priceless: (Oh, I DO activate my emotion perception charm though) (10:20:50 PM) Lian: "So you are saying your desires mean less than his" (10:21:17 PM) Priceless: (what are his emotions? do they seem to indicate he really believes?) (10:21:23 PM) Niet: "No. I'm saying that a priest should put the wishes of his god first, if you really want to be a priest of the Ebon Dragon, you should suffer then, shouldn't you?" (10:26:36 PM) Lian: "its also his will that rules, which is what you just said, be broken" (10:27:27 PM) Niet: "So, you want to suffer? Yes or no?" (10:31:54 PM) Priceless: "So, you confess to your crimes?" Priceless asked him directly. (10:33:13 PM) Lian: "i am just an unwitting dupe in a greater scheme" (10:35:31 PM) Niet: "Clearly the one he serves means for him to be punished. Serving such a master is clearly an act of insanity. Ergo, the prosecution recomends severe rehabilitation." (10:38:20 PM) ***Priceless regards him, before stating, "You have two choices. You may either choose long term imprisonment, or you may choose a sentence of service and rehabilitation." (10:42:20 PM) Lian: he remains silent (10:43:30 PM) Priceless: "You had best choose." she told him directly. (10:43:36 PM) Priceless: (snagging a succ) (10:43:39 PM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (10:43:39 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 3 6 6 7 5 9 10 4 9 1 2 (10:43:52 PM) Priceless: (6) (10:44:40 PM) Lian: He remains silent (10:51:03 PM) Niet: "So, you favor imprisonment. That's what everyone here hoped you would choose." Niet shrugs. (10:52:50 PM) Priceless: (again, Lian, what is he feeling, emotionally? (10:53:22 PM) Niet: (Trying to convince him to go the other way, or at least take part in his own destiny, rather than being coerced." (10:53:23 PM) Niet: ) (10:53:25 PM) Niet: (Stunt?) (10:53:39 PM) Niet: (And adding 4 successes.) (10:53:45 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (10:53:45 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 1 8 6 10 8 2 7 4 5 7 5 9 (10:53:53 PM) Niet: (11+stunt.) (10:58:34 PM) Niet: (Lian?) (10:59:33 PM) Lian: (2) (11:00:28 PM) Niet: `roll 2d10 (11:00:28 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 2d10: 9 9 (11:00:31 PM) Niet: (13) (11:01:30 PM) Lian: (To spite the whole situation) (11:02:16 PM) Niet: (Is that enough to convince him to answer?) (11:02:46 PM) Lian: (he chooses not to) (11:08:27 PM) Niet: "So, what would you have done with him?" (11:11:11 PM) Priceless: "Niet, since he chooses imprisonment, please turn him into a lovely statue." (11:12:00 PM) Niet: "No death penalty." (11:12:04 PM) Niet: "From me, that would be death." (11:20:43 PM) ***Priceless whispered something into Niet's ear. (11:21:25 PM) Niet: Niet shrugs and snaps her essence toward the man in a crimson whip, slashing him and rewriting his form into a far more bound, blonde and busty version. (11:21:37 PM) Niet: (http://amiba00.deviantart.com/art/Close-place-restraint-94360471 is the reference Emerald gave.) (11:22:47 PM) Niet: "Since she can't talk, perhaps we should leave her in the courtroom as a pleasant reminder for the next trials. She does help with the ambience." (11:23:26 PM) Priceless: "Quite." She stated with a nod. (11:26:26 PM) Niet: "Any objections from you?" (11:26:26 PM) Niet: Niet asks the presumably now bound and gagged girl. (11:34:31 PM) Lian: there's not much that can be responded to (11:35:59 PM) Niet: Niet lifts her telekinetically and moves her to the side. She then waits for Emerald to call in the next case. (11:36:26 PM) ***Priceless does so. (11:43:38 PM) Lian: pick pocket next (11:44:30 PM) ***Priceless looks over the case file if there is one, while asking the pick pocket, (11:44:49 PM) Priceless: "And what do you have to say for yourself?" (11:46:42 PM) Lian: "I didn't do it" (11:47:38 PM) Priceless: (Factual Determination Analysis) (11:47:59 PM) Lian: (he did) (11:50:43 PM) Priceless: "You're lying, I can tell. I am giving you this opportunity to explain yourself, and perhaps sway me to leniency." she told him straight up. (11:51:12 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (11:53:25 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (11:54:09 PM) Lian: "its really just all a misunderstanding" (11:54:31 PM) Shadell: "Then what really happened?" (11:54:36 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (11:54:41 PM) Niet: "Go on, tell us your version." (11:55:37 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (11:55:58 PM) Shadell: (...) (11:56:02 PM) Shadell: "Go on, tell us your version." (11:57:47 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (11:58:49 PM) Lian: "I am just being picked out because of my southern ancestry, that's all" (6/22/2011 12:02:19 AM) Shadell: "So, your problem is only that you look southern?" (12:03:26 AM) Lian: "That's why they said me over the real people" (12:05:28 AM) Shadell: "Who were?" (12:06:38 AM) Lian: he shrugs (12:10:58 AM) Shadell: "And why did they grab you in the first place?" (12:12:37 AM) Lian: "I don't know" (12:13:38 AM) Shadell: "So, you just wish you didn't have to put up with this unfair stigma?" (12:16:24 AM) Lian: "Just let me go because I am innocent?" (12:16:30 AM) Shadell: (Priceless?) (12:18:39 AM) Priceless: "So you have no evidence and wish to pin it all on discrimination?" she asked for verification. (12:19:40 AM) Lian: "I can't think of what else it might be" (12:22:10 AM) Priceless: "Then you have a choice between extended community service, or rehabilitation like her." she stated, motioning to the wannabe priest of the ED. (12:23:13 AM) Lian: "this is bullshit" (12:23:35 AM) Priceless: "Oh?" she asked. (12:26:23 AM) Lian: "Yes, I am being unfairly treated" (12:28:07 AM) Priceless: "So, you dislike the treatment due to being southern and would prefer to not be?" she asked, looking slightly bored. (12:29:26 AM) Lian: "I dislike the treatement" (12:32:56 AM) ***Priceless VEEs, offering priestesshood, which will eliminate such unfair treatment (12:41:31 AM) Lian: (your stuff costs 3wp to resist he can't) (12:43:00 AM) Priceless: (he can't resist? then She'll look vaguely eastern, green hair, in addition to the voluptuous priestess body and appropriate mental restructuring) (12:43:19 AM) Lian: (UNless its a heroic mortal no they can't) (12:44:06 AM) Priceless: (ah, right, well, there ya go, how does she react?) (12:45:08 AM) Lian: (how much mental stuff?) (12:46:09 AM) Priceless: (mostly things to help her adjust, though there's definitely reverence and dedication and such intimacies involved, maybe some memory tweaks) (12:47:06 AM) Lian: (extra, if you run over her completely she accepts if you want her to be pissed she's an exotic dancer but has to do it also an option) (12:48:09 AM) Priceless: (I'd have it so she accepts her new role, with a 'my old life was so horrible' slant) (12:48:27 AM) Lian: (she will act however you want) (12:49:11 AM) Priceless: (then there ya go, happy, exuberant, glad to be a priestess, as opposed to who she was) (12:49:18 AM) Lian: (ok) (12:49:54 AM) Shadell: "C- and C." Niet notes somberly. (12:50:25 AM) Shadell: "You let a mortal completely clam up on you, and another priestess I understand it's a thing, but don't you want to vary it up a bit?" (12:51:29 AM) Priceless: "Possibly for the next." she told her. (12:51:50 AM) Shadell: (Think we're ending here. Lian?) (12:52:26 AM) Priceless: (whatever works, and that could be interpereted more broadly if need be) (12:52:51 AM) Shadell: (Sure.) (12:55:18 AM) Shadell: (Anyway, night?) (12:58:37 AM) Lian: (back) (12:58:51 AM) Priceless: (shadell, you still here?) (12:58:59 AM) Shadell: (Yes.) (12:59:27 AM) Lian: (I have a next if you are staying I just needed to pee) (12:59:35 AM) Priceless: (I'll stay) (1:00:19 AM) Shadell: (Oh. Misunderstood, sorry.) (1:00:24 AM) Shadell: (I'm up for it.) (1:03:10 AM) Lian: the next is a large group of people a performance troupe, actors, director, writer vs a Savant who figured out how rig together various bits of the city's technology to record and project their plays thus costing them business. (1:06:49 AM) Priceless: "So, what, precisely, are you accusing him of, that is illegal?" she asked of the troupe. (1:07:08 AM) Lian: "Theft" (1:07:38 AM) Priceless: "Go on." she stated, "Elaborate." (1:08:12 AM) Lian: "he stole our immage, our work" (1:08:54 AM) Shadell: Niet's eyes widen slightly. This is new. (1:09:04 AM) Priceless: "Did he approach you at any moment with this, or did he do it without your knowledge?" she asked (1:09:40 AM) abirkin2 Mibbit@dm-25619.cinci.res.rr.com entered the room. (1:09:45 AM) abirkin2 left the room. (1:09:52 AM) Priceless: (don't worry about that) (1:13:13 AM) Lian: the director who had been speaking nods, "he just started doing it, using those screens through out the city" (1:13:54 AM) ***Priceless looked at the Savant, "Is this true?" (1:15:01 AM) Lian: "clearly they have no artistic soul, if all they care about is money. Art wants to be free I made it free." (1:15:49 AM) Priceless: (factual determination analysis) (1:16:12 AM) Lian: (all sides seem to feel theirs is right) (1:17:37 AM) Shadell: "Why are you objecting?" (1:17:49 AM) Shadell: "Is it because you want monetary compensation?" (1:17:57 AM) Shadell: "Does it ruin your performance?" (1:19:31 AM) Lian: "Fewer people come to watch us directly, which mean we can't afford as good productions in the future" (1:19:58 AM) Shadell: "And that's the only reason you care?" (1:20:59 AM) Lian: "what you see on a screen cannot compare to what is seen directly" (1:21:14 AM) Shadell: "Then we'll watch it?" (1:21:18 AM) Shadell: Niet asks of Emerald. (1:21:59 AM) Priceless: "A direct comparison of both mediums might work best." she stated with a bit of a nod. (1:24:26 AM) Lian: (This is a subjective choice) (1:24:45 AM) Shadell: "We'll watch." (1:24:55 AM) Shadell: (Perception roll to note differences in mediums?) (1:25:33 AM) Lian: (its a subjective preference is a play better than a movie, the guy has done stuff to change its medium and worked on lighting view etc) (1:26:12 AM) Shadell: Niet glances at the guy. "Why did you choose that play." (1:26:16 AM) Shadell: (Is it a well done play?) (1:26:30 AM) Shadell: (Is it a good quality viewing? or is it blurry/staticy/etc?) (1:27:12 AM) Lian: (They are of equal quality) (1:27:34 AM) Shadell: (Is the play good?) (1:27:39 AM) Shadell: (Or are they hacks?) (1:27:49 AM) Lian: (Good play) (1:27:55 AM) Shadell: "Hmm." (1:28:13 AM) Lian: (think shakesphere at the globe, vs someone who's really good at doing camera work) (1:29:06 AM) Lian: (you can objectively tell its two very different experiences, being that obsessed with art Niet could probably put together the idea that stories could be told in a differnt fashion using it) (1:30:01 AM) Lian: "Their plays are constantly sold out, more people would see it this way" (1:30:06 AM) Shadell: (Got it.) (1:32:49 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (1:33:49 AM) Niet: Niet whispers something in Emerald's ear. (1:39:24 AM) Lian: jen? (1:39:41 AM) Priceless: (discussing with Niet) (1:43:45 AM) Priceless: "Due to the losses involved, I must rule against you in this particular case." she told the Savant, "You took their performance without their permission. However, since you obviously meant well, I will sentence you to extended community service under her direction." she motioned to Niet. (1:44:37 AM) Lian: "what loses? People who may not have seen it anyway?" (1:44:58 AM) Niet: "You changed their art to make it your own. It would be fine if you'd asked." (1:45:45 AM) Niet: Niet waves her hands and the director is engulfed in a storm of feathers, that quickly fade away, leaving http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=620282 a rather avianish girl. (1:46:42 AM) Niet: She nods to the artists. "I've taken her as my own, so because it was something something of mine did to you, I'll compensate you for any losses personally. You may leave." (1:51:53 AM) Niet: She glances back at the bird. "You sought to do something new and beautiful, and succeeded. But your methods came at the expense of the others' work. To the same end that you deprived them of the freedom to choose, you've lost the freedom to choose your form and your freedom overall. However, you may be owned, but you're owned by me. So I'll task you to spread your wings as much as you can and develop that new form of art. You'll be my songb (1:52:39 AM) Priceless: (cut off at my songb) (1:54:09 AM) Niet: be my songbird, but if you won't sing, or you peck at too many hands, it may seem that you'd be more appropriate as a maid or perhaps undergoing a complete reeducation. I'm giving you the authority to act in my name, but if you abuse it, or don't produce results, then it will fall on your head. Do you understand?" (1:57:24 AM) Lian: "Yes" (1:59:17 AM) Niet: Niet quickly shapes a bit of stone into a collar with the name Tweetie on it. "Good girl." (2:01:52 AM) Niet: "Unless of course, the judge has some other ruling in mind for our theater goers." (2:02:05 AM) Niet: thespians* (2:06:24 AM) Priceless: (do we have an official 'petition the rulers' system besides the courts?) (2:09:08 AM) Niet: (Presumably.) (2:12:36 AM) Lian: (were you going somewhere with that?) (2:12:48 AM) Priceless: "For bringing this to the courts, as opposed to a proper petition, you must also undergo community service." she stated, "You will now do what you did before, but you will be funded by and answerable to the state, specifically, Niet here." (2:16:05 AM) Lian: "This is a crime not a petition" (2:17:51 AM) Priceless: "It was, at best, a very vague interpretation of law, and you should have given a proper petition for examination of the legal matters involved, however, you did not." she scolded them. (snagging 5 succs just preclude backtalk...) (2:17:56 AM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (2:17:56 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 3 10 9 10 3 7 1 5 1 2 9 (2:18:05 AM) Priceless: (12) (2:19:16 AM) Lian: they accept it (2:19:26 AM) Niet: "C+." (2:19:42 AM) Niet: "You had a B before the end." (2:21:02 AM) Niet: Niet waits till they leave. (2:21:19 AM) Lian: they leave, birdly presumably stays.. with the othre two you kept (2:21:49 AM) Niet: Niet does keep Tweetie for the moment. (2:22:45 AM) Niet: "I don't really see the point to that last part, but the discresion to not come in with overwhelming power when there was no need or benefit is good in this situation. Though, it's rare to see a situation where overwhelming force isn't useful in the wild." (2:25:04 AM) Priceless: She shrugged, "It seemed you wanted me to do something to them, but I felt changing them directly would be rather unnecessary for this particular situation. As to the last bit, word should spread and it should help people see that if the law is especially vague, they should take it to someplace other than a criminal trial." (2:28:04 AM) Niet: Niet shrugs. "Either way it goes to the same source. And they believed this was a crime. The initial decision was good, but the last part of the actual ruling seemed a bit pointless. But, segregated the B on overall decision making with a C+ on implimentation isn't bad." (2:28:16 AM) Niet: (Crashing here if that's OK. XP?) (2:28:22 AM) Lian: 3 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights